


【霜杯】What Does The Priest Say（02）

by s0911941480



Category: Chinese - Fandom, Hijack - Fandom, Jack Frost (1979), frostcup - Fandom, hiccup - Fandom - Fandom, 霜杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480
Summary: ATTENTION：现代AU，是300岁魅魔Jack/20岁（在学中！）牧师Hic设定，斜线前分攻受，没看错，就是魅魔攻。全文凭喜好采中文翻译，篇名意思很简单也很骚包，我要大家都知道！就是「牧师怎么叫」，源自R级百合韩漫《狐狸怎么叫》。内有沙雕搞笑向的过激册册、强强、粗俗下流语言、胡乱编造之宗教相关术法、奇葩恶魔与宗教世界观以及非常多让人硬不起来的笑梗……然后好像还是有剧情的？ ？ ？可以接受的话欢迎入内（？）SUMMARY：「你忘了东西。」希卡普轻描淡写地说，紧接着整个人贴了上来，脸上是一派清心寡欲的平静。杰克一手插在兜里，斜斜地站着由他吻了几秒，听着二楼还镗亮着光的卧房把一首《美好的夜晚》（４）越播越响，抬起手来按在希卡普肩上揉了揉：「把力气留给你的明天吧，小鬼。我准你赊帐。」





	【霜杯】What Does The Priest Say（02）

合作守则极其快速地确认下来了，多达二十来项的细则，杰克只记得攸关自己生命安全以及个人利益的几项，诸如：合作期间不可随意觅食，无出勤时采周薪制，每回出勤都有额外任务奖金。支付方仅限希卡普‧哈德克一人，并且限定使用「接吻」的支付方式（合约提及如若越线将会做出惩处，杰克觉得自己有点不太敢了解处罚的内容究竟为何）等。

「大致上我没什么意见。」杰克摇了摇手里捏着的合约拟稿，堪称百无聊赖地随意浏览过几回，「我比较好奇，这对你身体影响不好吧？只是少少几次可能不太要紧，但每一周都要被吸食精气的话……」

「你大可不用担心这点。」希卡普屈起手指，敲了敲白纸底下的桌面，鼻梁上架着的黑框眼镜几乎因此滑落了几吋，「驱魔师比你想的强壮多了。长期受主祝福的躯体比一般人拥有更多的对魔抗性，况且只是亲嘴而已。」

对于希卡普的自信，杰克能做的也只是不置可否地撇撇嘴：「好吧，那我们走着瞧。」说完他一挥手，按着希卡普拟定的契约稿，抹开空气在虚空中幻化出几缕泛着冷蓝色光的曲线，那些线条就仿佛是合约框架化会复制黏贴到空中的版本，有着数位投影技术般奇特的纤细美感。一支同样由蓝光构成的羽毛笔倏地出现在希卡普眼前，摇晃着充满律动感的线条羽毛尾尖，催促着希卡普赶紧签下合同。杰克探手对他说了句「请」，随后自己握住了另一支光笔。两人丝毫不拖泥带水地在契约的最下方签署上了自己的姓名，那纸光化成的切结书就此溢散到空气中，属于恶魔与驱魔师之间的合作协议总算成立。

就像他们恶魔有自己专属的交际网，教会也有设立许多透过聊天社交软体联系的群组。群组主要用来发布各地由恶魔所发起的混乱的相关资讯，并由距离最近的驱魔师前去处理，完事后回到公告任务的教会或者修道院进行战后汇报，这就是希卡普平日的「出勤」。而当中杰克的工作就是：忠实地扮演希卡普的跟屁虫。广义的说，他只需要负责维持幻象，好让洛杉矶民众看不见希卡普的夜煞──也就是没牙就好。听起来似乎是个很轻松的差事，实则不然。头一个技术困难点就是：夜煞是一种飞行速度非常快、动作十分敏捷的魔族生物，并不会乖乖站在那让杰克放遮罩。第二个技术困难点则是：战斗过程中，杰克很容易受到敌我双方的流弹波及。必要时，直接加入战局都是很有可能的事。

说时迟，那时快。一道血光倏地削过杰克的鬓角，就像一道带有锐气的热风，险些往他瓷白的肌肤上划上口子。 「嘿！」杰克满脸不悦地瞪向希卡普，然而虎口上缠着十字架链、嘴里衔着一张血书福音摘录合十祈祷的牧师根本无暇理会他的抗议，只自顾自地朝着破坏人南瓜田的蝇魔降下束缚用的光栅。

大概到了第五回的合作出勤时，希卡普便已经了解到他并不是单纯的魅魔，而是霜精、魅魔以及人类的混血种。同时希卡普也从杰克口中得知了个不算秘密的秘密──那就是，纵然魔族多数以纯血为优，魅魔却是混杂了越多种血脉越好。

「总体而言：魅魔即是以人类的性欲、精气和体液为食的恶魔，于是你便可以想像这个物种在繁衍行为上能有多家常便饭。」希卡普记起他曾在魔之书里看过的这段话，似乎正好应证了这时杰克所代表的主张，「时至今日，所知已经不存在纯血的魅魔。它们是被时代所淘汰的一群，恰恰等于精灵，或者人界中早已绝种的古老生物，再或者是失落的文明。据传，真正的纯种魅魔所施展的幻术一辈子都无法醒来，眼神一勾，就能让人流连忘返。既有着如同鬼王别西卜那般的饕餮之性，又能藉由诱发人之色欲的方式挥发出来。就《神曲》（３）的观点，几乎可说是魔族中最为罪不可赦的一支。」

「所以如果我对你使用法器，效果会比对一般魔族使用来得差？」问这出这句话时，希卡普脸上堆满了年轻有为数学家试图验证一个难解公式的振奋表情，使得杰克忍不住怀疑，下一秒，希卡普就要拿匕首划开自己的掌心，一巴掌把手心贴到他的脸上。

「……我会希望你尽量不要这样做，你也看到了，那把手铐依然对我有效。」杰克竖起食指来点了点自己的胸口，「霜精的血脉让我能动用有限的自然力，但在精灵已经死绝的现在没什么太大的用处。至于人类，充其量可以让我踏入修道院跟教会的势力范围，但在教堂里我确实会跟一般人没两样……噢，或许可以说是心肌梗塞发作的普通人。」

虽说以魅魔的生理角度出发，杰克实则非常欢迎和希卡普之间的体液交流接触，但他的血必须敬谢不敏，那简直跟盐酸有得比。看在撒旦的份上，他永远都搞不懂希卡普身上明明有剑有枪还有连弩，甚至还有一条飞天神龙，狩猎时却依然能那么频繁地动用到自己的血。几番下来杰克觉得自己高达三百岁高龄的老骨头即使没散也骨质疏松了，好在员工福利还不算太差，他现在每日每夜吃的都是养生精致美食。

越邻近通往洛杉矶的101号公路，车流量便越发多了起来。这也就代表杰克必须花费更多精力，以确保没有任何局外人能看见希卡普胯下骑着的庞然大物。原来结束一场猎魔战就已经够累人的了，更不要说是剧烈运动后的善后处理──包括送他的雇主小牧师安全回家、在教会后勤队抵达前进行战场的粗略整理，以及在希卡普向教会据点汇报时充当夜煞的守卫。就希卡普以往狩猎的习惯，挪威的路德教会往往会组织团体行动，先锋与后勤部队一应俱全，就连政府也是十分的配合。来到加州以后，希卡普首先体验到的就是美利坚举世闻名的个人主义体现。这也让杰克不禁思考：看来位处美国西海岸的无宗教带也不如想像的那么尽善尽美。尽管他会产生这种想法不过是因为现在的他正在一个牧师手下工作的缘故。

「所以我平常并不跟魔族合作的……除了没牙。但他算是我的同事了，他是个很棒的伙伴。我正在写书，主要是关于夜煞的，希望不只是挪威，全世界的教会都能理解恶魔并不是无法沟通的。」平日里杰克和希卡普并不会特别谈及自己的私生活；他们的交集仅止于阻止恶魔造成的骚乱，以及支付杰克他应得的报酬这两件事，过多的认识似乎是没有必要的。然而，希卡普不只是个教会少有的和平主义者，还是个总有问不完的问题的学究。他对待恶魔有一视同仁的好奇，「或许现在魅魔我也能写上一点了。」

对此，杰克的反应只是眨眨眼，然后问他：「那你打算怎么描写？我是说……描述我？」希卡普的答案也很直接：「我还没想到，不过……」

「头一句大概得是『漂亮得让人觉得很诡异』。」

今晚希卡普并不打算立马上位在范朵拉小镇市中心的据点进行报告，主因则是明早他有相当重要的活动，不合适晚归。这让杰克一下子便察觉了其古怪之处：「你平常不也是分派在哪个修道院布道吗？你们组织内部应该可以沟通吧？」而希卡普则毫不忌讳地回答：「跟教会没关系，是学校的事。」

这段话一度让杰克沉默了半晌，良久后才终于憋出一句：「学校？你该不会未成……」「我是大学生。以美国的法律来说，我确实未成年。」希卡普说，接着顿了顿，回过头望向他时，问话的口气甚至带上了几分打趣：「你这个反应总不会是有罪恶感吧？」

希卡普的调侃让杰克毫不掩饰地瘪了瘪嘴，这样的独属于人类的观念放在恶魔身上简直是一场天大的笑话。他甚至懒得表示自己出山的年纪说不定都还没有希卡普现在岁数的一半。省去了向教会汇报的行程，骑乘夜煞打范朵拉回到洛杉矶根本不必花费到一个眨眼的时间。不出五分钟，杰克便已经目送着没牙晃着他那受过伤的长尾巴，一股脑钻进希卡普住处的车库里，说来那也真是一件奇怪的事。杰克隐隐推敲出了希卡普是打挪威那头交换过来研习的大学生，有个姓英格玛的舍友，估摸这整幢位在洛杉矶东北部的洋房便是希卡普在美国的寄宿家庭（尽管杰克从未见过英格玛夫妇，可他一时也想不到更合适定义此一情况的名词）。

英格玛家虽有车库，当中却是没有半点小客车的影子。杰克猜测，英格玛夫妇可能是长期在外出差，是他们耐不住寂寞的独子主动接下了照顾外国交换学生的工作。不论如何，确认雇主平安无事地回到自己家，他便是完成了本次的出勤任务，正当他抬脚准备走人，早早缩回自己的公寓房好补个觉时，希卡普突然叫住了他。

「你忘了东西。」希卡普轻描淡写地说，紧接着整个人贴了上来，脸上是一派清心寡欲的平静。杰克一手插在兜里，斜斜地站着由他吻了几秒，听着二楼还镗亮着光的卧房把一首《美好的夜晚》（４）越播越响，抬起手来按在希卡普肩上揉了揉：「把力气留给你的明天吧，小鬼。我准你赊帐。」

说完，他好整以暇地端详了一会希卡普的意外反应，同时很干脆地放开了揉捏希卡普肩头的手，又抬起下巴，略带揶揄地问了一句：「还是你想请我进屋坐坐？」顺着他比划的方向，希卡普仰起脑袋来撇了还大声公放着音乐的二楼房间一眼，摇摇头回答：「你受不了鱼脚司的身家调查的。」

「哦？那可不一定。」杰克伸了伸懒腰，不客气地表示希卡普问起话来可丝毫不逊色于他所见过的任何记者。希卡普先是感谢过他的「夸奖」，随后极富责任心地告知他：他会在这周末来临前把该付的帐还给他。转过身背对杰克以前，希卡普甚至给了他邀请──他说如果杰克有意拜访，而英格玛本人也不反对，他随时欢迎杰克进屋。

这话楼上开着窗的鱼脚司‧英格玛似乎是听见了，他们的音量在仅有轻快歌曲声响的洛杉矶住宅小区里显得格外响亮，金发的加州大男孩堪称健步如飞地一秒趴到窗台前，朝两人大喊：「拜托，我不介意！」惹得希卡普没忍住笑了出来，杰克发觉自己否认不了当他看着希卡普弯起眉眼的时候，总能感受到一股如同漩涡一般的吸引力。

笑完了，希卡普倒也没忘记尽个地义人情，替鱼脚司挽留杰克一两秒：「你听见他了，来不来？」无所顾忌的态度和杰克期望达到的效果完全背道而驰。然而，鬼使神差的，他却没办法克制自己说出那句「好啊」。

这时候杰克不免在心里嘀咕，到底谁才是真正的魅魔啊。

「给人打工不领薪资，弗劳斯特，我还真不晓得你是做慈善的。」班尼陡然插了一句评价打断杰克冗长的叙事，坦白说，他能忍住这么长时间不出声便已经是很给他面子了，「而且你还没事找事干，刺探那个牧师的隐私，我该怎么说你？哈！自作孽不可活。」他抬动被自己的坐姿压得酸麻的左腿，改为跨开了两脚整只兔子瘫在长椅上，望向杰克的眼神大写地显示着「你活该」三个字，让杰克觉得自己需要解释。

「我只是……为了好玩。」杰克略嫌苍白地说，为了掩饰转瞬间浮现在他面上的困窘，他捡起适才被班尼随手扔开的游戏机，放到一旁的茶几上，「任何能造成希卡普困扰的事我都想做，但并不是像小学生想引起自己心上人注意那样的──总之，我是想小小的报复报复他。你知道的，开几个无伤大雅的小玩笑。」

「然后把自己给栽进去了，简直堪称天才行为。」班尼毫不客气地补上一句。杰克则皱了皱眉：「你又不能确定我是……爱他。」一个单词吞吞吐吐地说得无比艰难，如同一辈子都没学会那个词语怎么发音似的，让班尼连翻白眼都嫌浪费时间。

杰克是在和鱼脚司聊天的过程中得知他和希卡普两人都在加州理工学院就读的，这时希卡普转进了厨房，打算为他和鱼脚司冲泡咖啡。 「希卡普是我见过最会冲咖啡的人。」此刻，鱼脚司正热切地向初次造访英格玛家的漂亮客人夸耀自己的好友，就像鱼市场里的鱼贩褒奖自己在此次出海时捕捞到的鱼：「老天，我真想他到底都用了什么魔法！」

姑且不论希卡普是否真的往咖啡里加了些什么鱼脚司不晓得的食材香料，杰克在过去三百年间，倒是去过奥斯陆一回。他得说，作为把咖啡当成水一样牛饮的道地美国佬，挪威确实有着全世界最优质美味的咖啡。这让杰克老觉得才被希卡普亲吻过的嘴唇似乎残留了一点浅焙豆的香气。

经过鱼脚司的同意，他走到电视柜前查看了一圈摆放在上头的奖座与相框，希卡普搬进来时，从北欧那头带了些小家具送给英格玛家，不外乎就是几个瓷盘、餐具、桌巾以及白相框，很快地也让鱼脚司给用上了。这幢房屋里并没有多少希卡普生活的痕迹，客房倒是更有发现些；和他本人一样，希卡普暂居的卧房整体色彩式样绝不会超过五样，平淡、单调得几乎有点无趣，也淡然得有种耸动的感觉。书桌上散乱地摆着几个路由器、螺丝起子以及电缆线。和杰克曾有一面之缘的笔记型电脑也在，亮起的画面上，是写到一半的电子机械研究论文，半点看不出一个身为驱魔师该有的表征。

鱼脚司在带杰克参观屋子时终于问出了那个他好奇许久的问题：「希望你不会介意我这样问……你和希卡普到底是什么关系？」他的室友来到加勒弗尼亚转眼间也已满两个半月，其中鱼脚司隔三差五地便会在自家楼下看见杰克，这个在他看来足以靠长相直攻好莱坞的帅气家伙。杰克显然早就猜想到了他会这么问，因此这厢心里还盘算着，该怎么回答才能最大程度地造成希卡普的困扰。他先是试探性地问了一句：「你都看到了？我是说、我和希卡……嗯。」然后杰克停顿下来观察鱼脚司的反应，一如他预料的那样使劲地点了点头，又旋即摇头。

人都是有好奇心的，尤其在这个敏感的年纪，对于人与人之间的交往感情更是如此。杰克干脆地说：「其实没什么大不了的。」他只花费了三秒便决定编造出一个甜蜜的谎言，在希卡普于美国私生活当中最亲密的人面前营造出一个极富趣味的假象：「我正在追求他。希望你替我保密……可以的话，我也想麻烦你帮忙。希卡普有一点──难以捉摸，我猜？」

说出这段话的同时，第一个跃上杰克心头的说法是「礼尚往来」。即使他同意了希卡普的交易条件，可也不过是碍于形势所逼。作为一个既不害人、也不怎么作妖，三百多年来一直安分守己的新一代优良好恶魔，杰克遭受的待遇除了不合理还是不合理。他势必要让希卡普也体会一把这种被人强立贞节牌坊的差劲感受。而鱼脚司‧英格玛，这个出生在天使之城，怀抱了过多美国式浪漫思想的大男孩，自然不会拒绝杰克的请求。估计对他来说，就像亲身参与在电影《洛杉矶我爱你》里，半点都没有不对劲。下楼时鱼脚司甚至没能忍住频频对希卡普和杰克两人挤眉弄眼，察觉到端倪的希卡普因此在饭桌底下悄悄地踢了杰克一脚。

但这无损杰克因恶作剧得逞而充实内心的愉快。甚至可以说，某种程度上恰好证实了他的方向并无错误。喝完咖啡以后，杰克分神查看了一眼手机上的时间，偌大的数字十赫然跳上他的角膜，提醒着他也差不多是时候该向希卡普及鱼脚司两人告辞了。鱼脚司显然感到相当惋惜，转眼间便十足自来熟地招呼杰克一定要再来，希卡普则是满脸的「慢走不送」。见状，杰克感到更加愉悦了。走出门时都像是用飞的。

（３）《神曲》（义大利语：Divina Commedia，英语：Divine Comedy）：是义大利诗人但丁·阿利吉耶里创作的长诗。其中主张「色欲」及「暴食」二者乃七宗罪中的重重之罪。

（４）《美好的夜晚》（A Lovely Night）：同样出自电影《乐来乐爱你》（La La Land），该歌曲反映情节为男女主角在离开派对的路上看到渐暗的晚霞美景，感叹着一同欣赏美景的不是恋人，而是完全没火花的彼此。虽然两人都说没感觉，但却一同跳出诙谐又美丽的双人舞，漂亮地开始了两人的故事。


End file.
